What Joan Knew
by Logan27
Summary: This is from Joan's POV on Eyal and Annie's relationship. Just a short one-shot.


This takes place after 3x12 "Wishful beginnings"

The Intel off the watch had been recovered. Everything seemed to be going well after working with and fooling Mossad. Or so Joan thought until info from contacts came in telling her that Mossad had some how gotten the Intel anyway. Annie's report indicated that she had gotten the watch without Eyal's knowledge but either her operative was lying or Eyal was even more crafty than Joan knew him to be.

Auggie had informed Joan that Annie hadn't been at her house for about a week now and he couldn't get her to be straight with him about where she was staying which concerned Joan. Annie had been closest with Auggie out of everyone in the CIA. But maybe not everyone in _all_ agencies, she pondered. It didn't slip Joan's attention the following day after Eyal and Rivka were suppose to have left that Eyal caught Annie at the front doors of Langley to give her a jacket. Joan had been out of their eyesight but had heard their conversation. Annie had forgotten her jacket and the Israeli was bringing it to her. A check through Annie's financials had revealed that though she had stayed at a hotel previous nights, she hadn't spent money on one since before Eyal appeared. This and the jacket indicated that the two were staying together but she didn't know that for sure.

After a week, she decided to have Annie tailed. It was difficult finding men that could follow the female agent without being noticed but it was doable. The apartment they were lead to was rented out by someone with a name Joan didn't recognize and paid for in cash. There was no trail. Could Annie have rented this out as a precaution? Why would she do that? Being shot in your own home was traumatic so it wasn't surprising that a refuge would be sought out but to be so secretive about it? Joan's curiosity didn't stop there. She had the place put under surveillance. It was a massive invasion of her Agent's privacy but too much had already happened under Campbell's nose.

Thermal and sound were in place. The night after it was set up, Joan got a call from the agents on duty. They told her that Walker was asleep in bed in the apartment but that someone had just unlocked the door and entered the abode. She immediately sat up in bed, snagged her laptop from the nightstand and logged into the feed. Sure enough, there was a heat signature and it was making its way toward the bedroom where Joan could identify a sleeping Annie. The male figure made his way to the door of the bedroom.

Over the sound frequency, Joan heard his voice. "You can put the gun down, Neshama. It's just me." It was none other than the voice of Eyal Lavin. Joan hadn't even noticed that Annie's heat signature held a weapon but now that Eyal mentioned it, she could see the vague shape of it slightly warming in Annie's hand.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Joan heard Walker ask.

"Please. My footsteps outside the front door woke you up. You had that gun trained this direction the moment I walked in."

Annie's small snicker could be heard and her orange silhouette shoved the gun back under her pillow. "I appreciate you coming back to stay with me the first night I was here but you don't need to fly in to coddle me every week and a half. I'm alright, you know." Eyal's form was slipping off his shoes and shrugging off a jacket.

"I know," he responded.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Walker had popped her head up.

"It is _my_ apartment, Walker. You think that just because you're squatting here, you own the place?" Annie lightly laughed at that as Eyal lifted the covers and slid into the bed behind her.

So it was Eyal's apartment. It was his alias that the place was registered under and it was his money that was paying the tab. It made sense that these were the tactics the Mossad Agent would use but why then would he have Annie staying there? He was snuggling in closer to Annie until he could wrap an arm around her.

"Well, just because you're letting me stay here doesn't mean you get to come in and feel me up any time you want either," Annie's voice came lightheartedly. At first Joan had started thinking that her Agent was sleeping with this other operative but she was getting the sense now that that had never actually happened with these two. Even though it may not be far away. Of course she had noticed that the two were incredibly close, too close for comfort really, but she didn't think they'd truly crossed the line. Right now, she was glad that it appeared they hadn't, yet still deeply concerned at how far the relationship had already gone. And Joan was no fool. Whether Eyal and Annie had put a label on it yet or not, whether they lived in the same country or not or spent the majority of their time together or not, this was certainly a relationship. There were no two ways about.

"Feel you up? You want to see feeling you up?" Eyal was playful. His heat signature clearly showed his hand quickly moving down between Walker's thighs and cupping her, making the motion that indicated he had just pulled her behind right up against his front. Joan heard Annie's shocked intake of breath and Eyal's responding chuckle.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" Annie smacked his hand and he moved it back up to drape over her waist.

"There are a lot of things I want from you. Death isn't one of them."

"Such as?" Annie asked, still facing away from him. Amazing what a thermal camera could show you. Joan was catching most of their gestures and even some expressions just from the differing heat in various parts of the face. Eyal propped himself up on an elbow and waited, looking down at her. Finally, Annie turned her head and looked up. They stayed like that for several seconds and flashes of what Joan knew to be their mannerisms went through her head. She knew the way the two must be staring at one another. That's when Eyal ducked his head and the two began kissing.

It became a bit heated before Eyal broke away. "Annie, are you sure?" He asked her. Yep, Joan had been right. The two had never crossed that line... until now. She saw Annie nod and it went from there. Soon, Joan shut her laptop. She didn't need to see all the details. If there were anything important, the men assigned to the surveillance would let her in on it later.

The following day, Eyal was to come in with Rivka. The reason he was back in the States. Yet another mission had presented itself for Mossad and the CIA to collaborate on and of course Mossad chose Eyal therefore, Langley chose Annie. Joan wanted to override that choice after last night's development but changing things last minute would look suspicious and would cause unrest with all involved.

Eyal and Rivka were across the Plaza from Joan, and Annie was a few yards away from her when the gun fire started. Everyone ducked down. The origin was difficult to pinpoint but the target was most undoubtedly the four members of intelligence agencies. Campbell looked over to see Eyal struggling to get up. A man next to him was trying to get him to stay put but he was desperately shoving away for some reason. Suddenly the bullets stopped raining down, armed guards had come out and cleared the area and then Joan understood why.

"Annie?! Annie!" Eyal was yelling, looking everywhere. He had known where the blonde had stood moments before but was unclear of where she was now and Joan could see that he was becoming more and more frantic the longer it was taking Walker to reply. "Annie!" He nearly screamed.

"Over here," Annie called as she stood up, brushing off some dirt, and the Israeli bolted over to her faster than Joan had ever seen anyone move before. He grabbed her and was examining for any wounds.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Annie was cut off by the man tugging her into his arms and crushing her in a desperate embrace. Eyal was visibly shaking and Joan saw the tears that fell from his closed eyes over Annie's shoulder. He had been terrified to the core and for the first time, Annie's boss saw the depth of Eyal's emotion for her subordinate.

It had always been assumed that Lavin was playing Annie. Joan knew that Annie could play him a bit too but always feared that she trusted him far too much. That she was a little too green and could be easily duped. Never for a moment was it thought that Annie was getting under Eyal's skin any more than a fondness but now it was all coming into crystal clear focus. After the shooting at Walker's house, she had been staying at a hotel but then Eyal came into town and gave her an alternate place to stay. His place. He offered her a safe haven when she had no where else. On top of that, apparently he had stayed with her the first night to settle her in. He had offered her something that no one in the CIA had. Comfort and a feeling of being truly protected. Without intel, Joan knew that Eyal hadn't done this because he was ordered to. She knew somehow that he had kept this secret from even his agency because what he was doing had nothing to do with work. He wasn't in an ongoing mission. He was doing what he could for the woman he cared about, being loyal to Annie even beyond what he was to Mossad which was something spectacular.

Joan had gotten up herself and was walking towards them. She could see Eyal continue to shake, his ragged breath coming in and out as he tried to settle down. She even heard Annie's muffled words trying to calm him, Annie who was still tucked into his chest. Rivka was coming closer as well and when Joan looked over to her, she saw the same astonishment that she felt. It was dawning on Rivka for the first time, as if she was watching a bomb go off.

After several minutes of cradling her in his arms, Eyal leaned back to look into Annie's eyes, his hands framing her face.

"I love you, Neshama."

Nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
